


I Love You So Bad

by directorsharpie



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F, Fluff, Sara is soft for her girlfriend, Sara takes care of drunk Ava, and hungover Ava, episode: s05e2 Miss Me Kiss Me Love Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/directorsharpie/pseuds/directorsharpie
Summary: “Aves, wake up you need to go to bed,” Sara said softly but Ava only stirred slightly and mumbled the lyrics of ‘that girl is poison’ in her sleep before shifting slightly in the chair.Sara glanced over at Mick and nodded her head at him as if to tell him to come over to her. He got the hint and placed his book and his bottle of beer on the table with a huff. He picked Ava up and held her over his shoulder, before taking her to her and Sara’s room.orSara puts Ava to bed and takes care of her when she's hungover
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 213





	I Love You So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Legends 5x02 'Miss Me, Kiss Me, Love Me'
> 
> I loved seeing Ava loosen up and enjoy herself, also Sara is so in love with her its adorable. Anyway enjoy this, I couldn't resist writing it after seeing drunk Ava.

“I will deal with this later, B take her to your room and don’t let her see anything she shouldn’t,” Sara said. 

“Aye aye cap,” Behrad replied before leading his sister away from the bridge and towards his room. Nate and Ray quickly followed the two of them. 

Sara spun on her heel to see her girlfriend still snoring away on the small chair in the corner of the room. She made her way over to her and gently tapped her shoulder. 

“Aves, wake up you need to go to bed,” Sara said softly but Ava only stirred slightly and mumbled the lyrics of ‘that girl is poison’ in her sleep before shifting slightly in the chair. 

Sara glanced over at Mick and nodded her head at him as if to tell him to come over to her. He got the hint and placed his book and his bottle of beer on the table with a huff. He picked Ava up and held her over his shoulder, before taking her to her and Sara’s room. 

“Thank you, Mick,” Sara said as he placed Ava down on the bed. He grunted in response before leaving the room. “Okay let’s get you into some comfier clothes,” Sara said to herself before grabbing Ava’s pajamas from her drawer. 

With a little bit of difficulty, she got Ava out of her dress and into her pajamas. Luckily at that point, Ava woke up enough to move herself to her side of the bed and under the covers. Sara took that opportunity to grab a makeup wipe, and when Ava settled back down she began to gently wipe Ava’s face free of the makeup. 

“I love you,” Ava mumbled before turning on her side and pulling the covers up to her chin. 

“I love you too.” 

Sara stood beside the bed for a moment debating whether to go and deal with the Zari situation or stay with Ava. She decided on the latter, in case Ava woke up and needed her. 

She quickly changed into her own pajamas and settled in bed beside her girlfriend. They laid face to face and Sara just studied the other woman’s face. She looked so calm and peaceful, it was refreshing to see because the past few months had been difficult for Ava. With losing her job as well as her house, she felt a little lost in life; and despite Sara doing her best to help her through it, it was still tough on her. She was used to being the person in charge and moving from the Bureau to the Waverider was a little hard for her but she was learning to cope with it in her own way. 

*****

Early the next morning Sara woke up and instinctively reached out beside her, but instead of being met with the loving warmth of her girlfriend she was met with nothing but cold sheets. 

“Gideon where is she?” Sara mumbled still slightly sleepy, but she stood up from her bed anyway and slipped her feet into her pink fluffy slippers before heading out to find Ava. 

“If you are referring to Miss Sharpe, she is currently in the bathroom.”

“Thanks, Gideon.”

She headed to the bathroom and knocked gently on the door. “Aves is everything okay in there?”

There was no response, instead, she heard sounds of Ava throwing up. 

“Gideon unlock the door.” 

“Right away Captain,” Gideon said and with that, the door slid open to reveal Ava hunched over the toilet. Sara was by her side in an instant, she held her hair back and rubbed small circles on her back. 

“Morni-” Ava was cut off when she needed to throw up again. Sara carried on rubbing soothing patterns on her back. After a few moments, Ava moved away from the toilet and sat down on the floor with her back pressed against the cold wall. 

“Drink some water babe,” Sara said softly as she handed the water to Ava who accepted it gratefully. She sat down beside Ava and rested her hand on Ava’s thigh. 

“I am never drinking again, I feel awful,” Ava groaned as she leaned her head on Sara’s shoulder. 

“That’s what they all say.”

“No I mean it, I don’t know what I was thinking. We were on a mission, something bad could have happened, I should never-”

“Relax babe, you were having fun. Nothing bad happened we handled it, you’re allowed to have some fun on a mission, that’s what the Legends do best and you are a legend now,” Sara said but before Ava could respond she was hunched over the toilet once again. 

“Okay, let’s get you back to bed,” Sara helped her stand up, she grabbed the glass of water for her and they headed back to their bedroom. “Gideon can you fabricate me some Advil please.”

“It is waiting in the fabricator when you’re ready.”

Sara quickly grabbed the Advil from the fabricator and followed Ava into their room, she handed the pills to her girlfriend before they crawled back into bed. Sara was sat up slightly with her back resting against the headboard, while Ava was laid down with her head resting on Sara’s stomach and her arm thrown over the top of Sara’s thighs. 

“Did I sing?” 

“Yeah, it was quite the performance,” Sara chuckled and Ava’s cheeks flushed deep red with embarrassment. She let out a groan and turned her face slightly so it was pressed against Sara’s stomach to try and hide her embarrassment. “Hey, no it was fine babe. Besides your confidence about it was hot, and that dress,” Sara finished her sentence with a wolf whistle. 

“Please tell me nobody else on the team saw it.”

“Only Mick and me, and you don’t have to worry about him, he won’t bring it up again if he knows what’s good for him,” Sara mumbled as she ran her fingers through Ava’s hair and shortly after the room was filled with Ava’s soft snoring sounds once again. 

The next time Ava woke up it was almost mid-day and she was met with breakfast laid out in the spot where Sara was before she fell back to sleep. 

“I got coffee and orange juice, I didn’t know which one you would prefer in your hungover state so I brought both,” Sara said as she placed the glass of OJ and the coffee down on the tray that was now resting on Ava’s lap. Her hands flew to the coffee and brought it up to her lips before practically downing it all in one. 

“Woah, slow down sweetheart you don’t wanna be sick again,” Sara said softly as she sat down beside her. She brushed the hair off of Ava’s face and tucked it behind her ear so it wouldn’t get in the way of her eating. 

Ava turned her attention to the food in front of her. She grabbed a piece of bacon and brought it up to her mouth, moaning loudly as she bit into it. 

“God that’s so good, I love you,” Ava groaned as she ate some more. 

“Are you talking to the bacon or me?” 

“You, I love you so much thank you for doing this,” Ava paused for a moment to look at Sara who was watching her eat with a small amused smile on her face. 

“I love you too,” Sara whispered before she pressed her lips against Ava’s for a chaste kiss. 

“Did you not get any food?” 

“Babe it’s almost one in the afternoon I ate after you fell asleep again,” Sara said and Ava’s eyes went wide before she started to push the tray off of her lap. “What are you doing?”

“It’s one in the afternoon, why didn’t you wake me up what if another encore has popped up, we-”

“You know Gideon would tell us if there were, you should know she’s interrupted us plenty of times. And besides, you looked peaceful and you needed to sleep your hangover off,” Sara said as she pushed the tray back onto Ava’s lap. She grabbed the fork and picked up a piece of pancake with it before bringing it up to Ava’s mouth. 

“God that’s good too, Gideon you’re amazing,” Ava groaned as she took the fork from Sara and ate the rest of the food. 

“How do you know I didn’t make this?” Sara asked with a grumpy pout on her face. 

“Because I know you and why would you cook it yourself when Gideon can do it just as well?” 

“Hey, I cook, but you’re right Gideon made this.”

Ava finished eating her food and Sara only stole a few pieces of bacon and half of a pancake. The Captain took the tray from Ava’s lap and quickly returned it to the kitchen where Ray was already washing some dishes. 

“Oh, more dishes! I’ll wash those for you,” Sara couldn’t help the smile that worked its way onto her face. She had never met anyone who was as excited about cleaning pots as Ray Palmer. 

“Thank you, Ray,” Sara said before turning on her heel and heading back to Ava. When she walked back into the room Ava was laid in bed staring up at the ceiling with the covers pulled up to her chin. “How are you feeling baby?”

Ava just groaned in response and cuddled into Sara’s side when the Captain joined her in bed. Sara’s hand absentmindedly went to Ava’s hair and she started combing her fingers through the loose blonde curls. 

“Mmm that feels good,” Ava mumbled into Sara’s chest. 

“Okay, Disney movie marathon or should we just watch Netflix?” Sara questioned and Ava shrugged her shoulders slightly in response. “Okay, Disney it is.”

Sara turned on the screen in front of them and quickly found Ava’s favorite Disney movie ‘Monsters Inc.’ The two of them spent the rest of the day cuddled up in bed watching movies, and Sara couldn’t have been happier. That is until she remembered that Behrad had brought his sister onto the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought in the comments :))


End file.
